Jaden Yuki
Jaden Yuki 'is the main protagonist in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime series and the reincarnation of The Supreme King. At the end of the third season in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, he fused his soul with Yubel, his favorite card from childhood, with the card Super Polymerization to purge her from the influence of The Light of Destruction. He is headstrong, fun loving, and a talented duelist who loves dueling more than anything. He attended Duel Academy and was put in the Slifer Red Dorm, the dorm with the least privileges, due to his poor grades in the entrance exam. As time goes on, he becomes the academy's best Duelist and saves the world and the academy from many threats such as the evil Kagemaru, The Light of Destruction possessed Sartorius, and finally the malicious spirit Nightshroud. After three years, he graduates from Duel Academy and pursues his own journey to improve himself. Physical Appearance Jaden is an average tall and well-built young boy with light skin, brown eyes, and long, dark-brown spiky hair with a light-brown highlight and several bangs framing his head and above his eyes. He wears a long, dark red Slifer Red Jacket unbuttoned, with a black shirt underneath. He also wears dark jeans and a pair of red sneakers with black highlights. Since he fused his soul with Yubel in the third season, occasionally manifesting its power to protect himself in the form of his eyes glowing the same bichromatic scheme Yubel's did. Personality Jaden loves Dueling and believes that all problems can ultimately be solved through it. He is also very fun-loving, headstrong, energetic and has a knack for being carefree and sometimes stubborn. He keeps going no matter how hard things get or how hopeless it seems, with a few exceptions (though it doesn't take much encouragement for him to start fighting again), although he does sometimes doubt himself. He always shows respect towards his opponents, with a few exceptions, even complimenting them during a Duel. Jaden shows little interest in areas outside of Dueling, which extends to his classes. When he chooses to attend them, he generally falls asleep. Despite his low grades, he is still regarded as one of Duel Academy's best Duelists. However, this attitude eventually shows itself as one of his greatest flaws, and causes him to be targeted by Mr. Stein. He shows a lack of knowledge in areas outside of Dueling, even showing in one instance that is unaware of what the term "fiancee" means, and forgetting that the holographic water will not drown him in another. Jaden also seems ignorant of the dislike that other individuals have for him, as despite the obvious tension between the two, he considers himself to be good friends with Chazz Princeton. His carefree attitude and lack of thought get him into trouble occasionally, such as when he handed the Satellite Keys to Sartorius and still expected the latter to Duel him before using them. He occasionally shows signs of intellect, such as determining that Titan's Shadow Game was a fake. One of Jaden's common traits is that he tends to make jokes or puns, even in some situations where it is not appropriate. Most of the jokes he makes are Duel-related but on a few occasions he does make jokes at someone's expense. For example, he called Crowler "Cyclops" when the latter got struck in the eye with a tennis ball. Another example is when Jaden duels The Society of Light controlled Alexis and she tells him to "Throw in the game" to which the former replies "The only thing I throw in is the towel on laundry day. Abilities * History Relationships Background in Other Media * Decks Jaden plays an "Elemental HERO/'''Neo-Spacian" deck. Deck: Legendary Heroes Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Duelists Category:Duel Academy Students Category:Slifer Red Students Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Characters Category:Team GX Category:Major Characters Category:Most Powerful Duelists Category:Protagonists